Heaven
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: This country is in chaos, civil war has broken out, and no one's winning. Band: The gazette. Pairing: ReitaxRuki, AoixUruha, Kai Warnings: Character death


The government tried changing everything by banning driving, smoking, drinking, music, and much more. A rebellion rose up with it and then the country fell into complete chaos. Nowhere was safe for anyone. Reita and I are being lead with other people who want nothing to do with either sides. The rebellion and the government promised not to attack or prosecute us, but that doesn't mean we're not in danger. Just two weeks ago, Aoi and Uruha were walking from the store when a shoot out started between police and a group of rebellions. They were both shot and killed. A woman tried to help them, she's like us, not wanting to bother with the war. Anyways, she said they didn't die instantly. They were dragged away, they kept holding hands, saying how much they loved each other and how much they loved us. Kai was killed at the beginning of the war when there was a bombing. He shielded two kids with his body and a piece of metal was thrown into his body, almost cutting him in half. They said that he died instantly, but the brother and sister he protected lived. It's just me and Reita now. He keeps his arm around my shoulder so we don't get separated. This march we're doing is to protest and stop the bloodshed against the two sides. That's what it is, a bloodshed. No winning side, just more and more people dying. Everyone in this march is expecting to die. There are about two hundred people here, families, lovers, us. Last night, Reita confessed to me and we ended up making love last night. I wish we had confessed to each so much earlier. We did it a lot last night and I'm really numb, but I have to do this. I lean on him and grab Aoi's, Uruha's, and Kai's necklaces that I'm wearing. He tightens his grip on my shoulder and kisses my head.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too. So much." I feel myself tearing up. That's all we've been saying to each other.

There was a sudden bang. We looked up to find smoke, people running and screaming.

"Rei." I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and we started running the opposite direction, but then another bomb went off. We were trapped. There was so much screaming, then I looked over and saw people fighting. Gunshots started going off, people in black clothes and helmets started coming towards us. Reita broke his grip from me and tackled the man before he hit me.

"_Run!"_ He yelled fighting with the man.

"_No! Rei stop and come with me!"_

He looked at me then the guy hit him with a baton. Reita went back to punching him. I grabbed his arm begging him to stop, finally he gets up and we start to run. We soon realize that we were surrounded and there were groups fighting. It was complete chaos. Then, I was suddenly pulled to the ground and when I opened my eyes, I saw Reita punching him off. I watched as they threw punches and kicks. A second man tackled Reita as I was getting up.

"_Rei!"_ I yelled running closer.

"_No! Takanori Run! Run!"_

He threw the guy over his shoulder, then attacked the first guy and I was just frozen in fear. A gunshot broke my trance and I saw Rei's stomach bleeding.

"_Rei!"_ I yelled running to him. I pressed my hand against his wound to try and stop the bleeding. He smiled down at me, then I saw the two guys laying on the ground. I supported him as we walked, but then another pointed a gun at us. Reita got in front of me and hugged me as he fired two shots into his back. When it stopped, I tried to keep from falling, but he ended up falling onto his side. I looked up to the person to see him on the ground and Tora running towards us. He slid onto his knees.

"Come on, help me get him up." He said lifting him. We got him to his feet, he leaned on us as we walked towards a building, but then everything got silent. We looked around, people in black were retreating, people were yelling in pain, and just people laying dead on the street.

_Cough!_ Reita started coughing up blood and started wheezing.

"Lay him down." A old man ran to us. "I'm doctor. You need to lay him down."

We laid him on his back and he squeezed my hand. The doctor Checked his breathing, then his heart rate and the whole time, he had a sad expression.

He looked sternly at me. "Both bullets hit his left lung. The third bullet looks to have hit an artery. I'm sorry, he's not going to make it." Then he stood up and left.

His grip tightened on my hand and I looked down to see him smiling. "_I-I love y-you."_

"Rei." I felt tears running down my check. _"I love you too. It's going to be ok. Don't listen to that idiot, you're strong enough to stay here."_

"_N-no I-I'm not."_ He smiled. _"T-Tora…Tora?"_

"I'm here, what is it?"

"_T-take care of…of Taka-Takanori. Cough!"_ Blood splattered on my hand. He started wheezing harder, his face was turning red, and he started looking at me.

"_I l-love youhh."_ His breathe went out and he veins in his head started popping out. He tried to talk, but he let out a wheeze as stopped moving.

"_R-Rei?"_ I shook his body. I started crying out. _"Akira! Wake up! Please I can't lose you too! Aki come back! Plea-please! I…I love you!"_

"Ruki." Tora said trying to hold back his tears. "We have to go. They'll be back soon."

"_No! Not without Aki! Not…not without—"_ I just couldn't continue. I put my face in his neck and started crying so hard my head hurt. Tora pulled me up a little.

"Ruki, we have to go now. I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"_W-wait!"_ I said pulling away. I took his necklace and bracelet off, then put them on me. I kissed his lips, then I closed his eyes with my fingers. Tora lead me away where the other survivors were going through an alley and into a building. We sat next to each other in the dark. I gripped the leather jacket that Rei gave me before we left this morning. Tora allowed me to cry and fall asleep on his shoulder as day turned into night. A loud bang woke me up, then Tora suddenly pulled me to my feet and started dragging me. The sun was shining when we ran out, those people were back attacking us, and everyone was going in all directions to get away. Then Tora stopped and looked around.

"Ruki, listen to me. Go down the alley and run south as far as you can."

"Wait what about you? Y-you can't leave too."

"I won't, but I have to find Nao. Now go!"

I shook my head and went to the alley. I made it to the opposite side and down two blocks before I ran into three people in black. I turned to run, but I was punched in the face and I fell to the ground. I heard a clack and I opened my eyes to find a gun in my face.

"_You promised not to attack us!"_ I cried out.

"That was before you joined the resistance."

"_But we didn't! We just wanted the fighting to stop!"_

"You stood against us."

I saw him pulling the trigger and I closed my eyes. I heard a bang and then everything became black.

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky. Weird. The sky became grey after the war started because of all the fires and bombs. I was also surrounded by the greenest grass I've ever seen. I stood up and looked around and found a tall hill with an enormous cherry tree on it. I heard familiar music coming from the hill, so I started walking towards it. The music got louder as I walked higher on it.

"Tora! Nao!" A distance voice yelled. I looked over to see Shou, Saga, and Hiroto tackling their two friends to the ground with laughter. I continued up and the tree started showing. One of the braches had Kai softly hitting drums that laid on branches around him. I started running faster when I saw him, then on the lower branches I saw Aoi strumming his acoustic guitar and Uruha strumming his electric guitar. I made it to the top of the hill and saw Reita sitting, playing his bass. He looked up and smiled at me as he stood up. We walked to each other and I started crying as we kissed. He stopped and smiled as he dragged me to the tree. He sat and pulled me down to where I was between his legs, then he placed his bass in front of me. He started playing again as I leaned against him and started singing.


End file.
